


Art for A (Revised) Guide to Lab Safety

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Lab Partners, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for A (Revised) Guide to Lab Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A (Revised) Guide to Lab Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755755) by [kwanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanology/pseuds/kwanology). 



**Digital art inspired by 'A (Revised) Guide to Lab Safety'**

_by:[@mariii_iiiko](https://twitter.com/mariii_iiiko)_

 

 


End file.
